Siempre a mi lado
by Once L
Summary: Hace 11 años Kai perdió a las personas que más quería..., hoy..., es el aniversario de sus muertes y él ha ido a visitarlos como cada año..., pero..., él no ha estado solo estos años...


**†** **SIEMPRE A MI LADO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hola de nuevo n-n, esta vez vengo con un Fic que se me presentó en un día común y un poco nostálgico..., espero que les guste y dejen su opinión sobre que les pareció.

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

La historia.

**1. Capitulo 1- 11 Años o Recuerdos Dolorosos**

El viento soplaba levemente por todo el lugar..., las ramas de los árboles se mecían a su compás, desprendiéndose las hojas de estos, y siendo llevadas por el sutil y armónico viento, cayendo y formando aquel paisaje otoñal hojarezco, el cuál..., era parte de esa atmósfera tranquila, serena y mística.

Un muchacho de 16 años; de cabello bicolor y con dos hermosos rubís..., permanecía de pie con la vista fija sobre uno de los pedernales adornados.

El viento sopló más fuerte moviendo sus mechones y cayendo una lluvia de pétalos sobre él y el lugar.

**.-.** ... Ha pasado el tiempo... –hizo una pausa para girar su vista y ver el otro pedestal a la derecha de esté-

**.-.** ... Mamá..., Papá... –dijo en susurró, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba una suave corriente de aire-

Con pasos lentos..., se encaminó hacía las lapidas, colocando encima un ramo de lilas y en la otra, un ramo de rosas blancas (las primeras para su madre, las segundas... para su padre).

**.-.** ... 11 años... –dijo para sí regresando al lugar de antes y viendo ambas tumbas al mismo tiempo-

**.-. **... 11 largos años desde aquel suceso..., desde aquel accidente... –apretó con fuerzas sus puños, ocultando su mirada y apretando fuertemente sus parpados-

**.-.** ... Mamá, Papá... -unas lágrimas querían salir de su ojos-

El viento sopló de nuevo, acariciando y envolviendo al bicolor que permanecía en cuclillas y abrazándose a sí mismo, tratando, de contener su llanto.

"... Kai..." –le llamó alguien, poniendo su mano en su hombro-

**.-.** ... Lo siento... (giró su vista hacía su hombro y después al frente), lo siento Mamá..., Papá... –se limpio las lágrimas y se levantó después de unos segundos; sus ojos aún estaban llorosos, pero él ya estaba más calmado y sereno-

**.-.** ... Es sólo que..., ese accidente..., me quitó todo lo que amaba en el mundo... –después de ver las tumbas de sus padres, volvió su vista hacía la izquierda, encaminándose segundos después a ese lugar-

**/-Flash Back-/**

- Niños dejen de hacer eso..., ya mero llegamos –decía sonriente su madre al verlos jugar y charlas animadamente en el asiento de atrás-

- Muchas gracias por haberme invitado n-n –decía muy sonriente el amiguito de Kai-

- Sabes que es un placer..., además, así Kai no se aburrirá –está vez habló su padre al verlos por el retrovisor-

**.-.** Qué bueno que veniste n-n –decía alegremente el oji-carmín y abrazando efusivamente a su amigo-

- ¿Tú crees Kai? –cuestionó sonriente y correspondiendo aquel abrazó-

La nieve comentaba a caer más fuerte, el paisaje estaba cubierto de blanco, la temperatura continuaba desentiendo..., la nieve comenzaba a acumularse sobre el parabrisas, teniendo que activar los limpiabrisas, para quitar la nieve acumulada y ver el camino.

- Parece que habrá tormenta –decía un poco preocupada la señora Hiwatari al ver el panorama-

- No te preocupes querida..., estaremos bien –llevó su mano hasta la de ella y la apretó fuerte para que se tranquilizará-

**10 Minutos Después.**

Se había desatado una gran tormenta y ventisca..., los fríos vientos salvajes movían brutalmente todo a su paso.

**.-.** ¿Papá estaremos bien? o.ó? –decía un poco asustado el bicolor, apretando fuertemente la mano de su amiguito-

- No se preocupen..., estaremos bien n-n? –decía lo más tranquilamente posible su madre, para no asustar a los pequeños-

Afuera del auto..., el viento levantaba y llevaba todo a su paso, continuamente sobre el cofre caían ramas de árboles o algunos letreros.

- Parece que la tormenta se acerca a nosotros... –su Padre miró por su ventana, viendo como el aire y la nieve caían cada vez con más fuerza-

El fuerte viento comenzaba a zarandearlos y la nieve seguía cayendo sobre el auto, teniendo ya sobre esté, 3 centímetros de nieve más la que seguía acumulándose.

- Esto no está bien... –el señor Hiwatari se mordió el labio inferior, viendo que ya no se veía nada-

- ¿Qué haremos cariño? –preguntó preocupada al sentir las fuertes envestidas del viento-

- Tenemos que movernos y seguir –colocó las llaves y encendió el vehiculo-

- ¡Pero no se ve nada! –respondió un poco alterada su esposa-

- Si no nos movemos, el ojo de la tormenta nos tragará –la miró fijamente tratando de que entendiera la gravedad del asunto-

- ... Hn (asintió al ver que era lo mejor) Bien..., Niños..., quiero que se abromen bien sus cinturones y se sujeten fuerte –los miró a ambos con una gran preocupación en su rostro-

- ¿Estaremos bien, señora? –preguntó un poco confundido su amiguito-

- Si..., estaremos bien –le sonrió nerviosamente, viendo a ambos niños y sintiéndose culpable-

- Todo estará bien..., ya verás n-n –Kai puso su mano sobre la de él, tranquilizándolo un poco y recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su mejor amigo-

- Bien..., entonces, salgamos de aquí –el automóvil se puso en marcha-

En tan sólo algunos segundos, no se veía nada..., a pesar de estar funcionando los limpiadores, estos, no quitaban la nieve.

El automóvil avanzaba a ciegas..., zigzagueaba por la vereda y fuera de está..., el viento era cada vez más fuerte..., ramas, letreros y buzones caían sobre el techo o en el cofre, cayendo después al suelo y siendo devorados por el ojo de la tormenta que se acercaba a ellos.

El señor Hiwatari aumentó un poco la velocidad..., alejándose un poco del punto rojo..., al girar un poco el volante, el automóvil patinó sobre la nieve, perdiendo el control y asustando a los mismos pasajeros, los cuales, simplemente se sujetaron de donde pudieron y cerraron fuertemente los ojos.

El vehiculo fuera de control, derrapó por el camino, virando hasta estrellarse contra unas rocas y elevarse por el aire..., el fuerte viento, atrajo hacía su centro al automóvil, haciéndolo subir, bajar y girar varias veces sin control.

Algunos segundos después, fue lanzado por el aire, cayendo bocarriba sobre las vías del tren, siendo arrastrado por esté, hasta salir de las vías férreas y quedar inerte.

Los pasajeros adentro del vehiculo, permanecían inconscientes y gravemente heridos..., no había ningún movimiento o señal de vida.

- ... K-Kai... –susurró con dificultad su amiguito, al arrastrarse un poco y sujetar la mano del bicolor, sonrió un poco y después..., sus ojos... se cerraron...

**\-End Flash Back-\**

**.-. ... **11 Años..., 11 años desde que te perdí... Yuriy –leyó en la lapida...-

**† Yuriy Ivanov †**

1988-1993

_Que el señor te tenga en sus cielos..., y te convierta en un Ángel Guardián..._

El viento sopló con fuerza, revolviendo su cabello y cayendo ante él, una lluvia de hojas otoñales, que daban casi por finalizado..., el Otoño y el Aniversario de la muerte de las personas que más había amado en toda su vida...

Continuará...

**08/10/07**

He aquí un nuevo Fic... n-n, un poco raro, lo sé u.ú..., espero que les haya gustado y cualquier pregunta, comentario u sugerencia, es bien recibida..., no se limiten, y opinen, si? ñ---ñ

Recomendación de otros de mis Fic's:

Bey Blade:

**EL AMOR QUE SIEMPRE HE SENTIDO POR TI**

**AMOR **

**SALDANDO CUENTAS **

**ETERNIDAD **

**EN BLANCO**

Gravitation:

**EN BUSCA DE KUMAROGO**

Yu-Gi-Oh!:

**ETERNAL LOVE**

Digimon:

**EN BUSCA DE MI DESTINO**

Júzguenlos ustedes mismos n.n


End file.
